Walter E Disney Boarding School
by awesomest99er
Summary: This is a random story about a school. It's a place where Disney princesses, princes, and not-exactly-princesses/princes are the students. But there's nothing normal about the students or the school. Rating may change. Bad summary; please just read. o.o


**1.) I know it's princesses**** (and ones who are princesses but don't really count as actual princesses), but I can't just not put Elsa. She's just in an older class 'cause she's queen. Hate on it if you want. See if I care. :I**

**2.) This has absolutely no plot, so it might end up really long. Actually, I kinda want that to happen.**

**3.) Read Merida's voice in a Scottish accent. o_o**

**4.) The princesses/sort of princesses/Elsa are le students, and le other people (teachers and lunch ladies and janitors and stuff) are just other Disney characters. Yes, Basil would be a weird teacher. Yes, he's a teacher anyways. XD**

**5.) There's gonna be some supernatural stuff. Not stuff from the show Supernatural, but stuff that is, um, supernatural. I'm not meaning to spoil it, but Adam is actually-**

**Merida: DON'T SPOIL IT! *tackles me***

**Mulan: *ties gag around my mouth***

**Snow White: Mercy!**

**Alice: Please enjoy the story. *tries to curtsy***

* * *

Merida kicked the punching bag. It shook and made a rattling noise.

"I'm pretty sure this place is for boys only," Mulan, her room-mate, warned her. "Anyways, is this how you calm down when you're mad? That's kind of pointless."

"You can do your way of calming down," Merida replied, "and I'll do mine."

Mulan shrugged. "Hey, I think I'm going to get my hair cut. What do you think? And I might stop wearing dresses. They're just annoying."

"I really did'nae care about clothing. Maybe you can borrow some of my sweatpants."

Mulan looked at her hair. "Yeah, I'm getting it cut. I'll see you later."

She left the room, and Mulan kept hitting the punching bag. Usually, she would've attacked something with a sword, but swords weren't allowed in school. (Well, what school even WOULD allow swords? Not even a weird school that allowed pets and had fairies for teachers and a robot nurse.)

Li Shang walked up to Merida. "You like fighting?"

"It's my form of-" Merida punched the punching bag so hard it shook. "-dealing with anger." She glanced at Li Shang. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Li Shang didn't answer her question. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Mulan. She's my room-mate. And she's a girly. Well, she looks like it. I think her parents make her wear dresses. Something about honor or finding a husband er whatever. They're kind of like my mum."

* * *

Three small fairies-one in pink, one in green, one in blue-fussed over Mulan's hair. The one in blue seemed the most annoyed with everything.

"I told you we should use magic!" the blue one grumbled.

"Merryweather, please!" the pink one replied. "No magic!"

"They already know we're fairies, though!"

Mulan interrupted on their argument. "Just a cut is fine."

The green one struggled to pick out hair-cutting supplies, and the pink and blue ones just kept arguing. Mulan closed her eyes when they finally started to actually cut her hair.

"Make it blue!" one of the fairies said.

"N-No need to dye my hair!" Mulan stuttered.

She opened her eyes. In the reflection, Mulan had hair cut short to her chin.

"This is good. It's fine. You don't have to do anything else."

"Oh, good." The green one clasped her hands together..

Mulan walked to the register, and the fairies flew over there. The fairies proceeded to argue and fuss over the register. They never seemed to get along, but they also acted like good friends. Mulan stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back as the fairies kept arguing. Finally they rang Mulan up. She paid them and left quickly.

* * *

Ariel coughed loudly, and it was obvious that she was sick.

"Not again." Belle didn't even look up from her book. "I'm sure you know that Ariel gets sore throats a lot."

Eric nodded. "C'mon. Let's go to the nurse."

Coughing, Ariel followed Eric.

"Can you talk?" Eric asked.

Ariel shook her head.

"Lost your voice again? Weird how that keeps happening to you."

Ariel just coughed in reply. Eric sighed through his nose. He knocked on the door to the nurse's office and then walked in.

"Hello. I am Baymax." He moved his puffy white hand in a little circle. "May I scan you?"

Eric stood behind Ariel. Baymax scanned her and said,

"You have: strep throat. Symptoms: fever, coughing, sneezing, sore throat. Treatment: antibiotics. And. Stay at home." Baymax gave her a pill. "Come here every day for a week to take your medicine. Would you like a medicine for your fever?"

Ariel put the pill in her mouth and drank from the water fountain.

"No, thank you," Eric answered for her.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax blinked his large black eyes.

"Yes. We're satisfied with our care."

As Baymax deflated, Ariel and Eric left the room.

"You should probably get some sleep," Eric remarked. "I'll go tell your teacher that you're sick."

Ariel nodded, sneezed, and walked to her room. Eric hurried to her homeroom class, which was also his.

"Mr. Basil-"

Eric looked around. He found Mr. Basil on the table in the back of the chemistry room.

"Just a minute!" Basil pushed some weird, unnameable contraption aside. "Yes, Eric?"

"I just want to tell you that Ariel won't be here. She has strep. Do you think you could tell the other teachers?"

"Yes, fine. How long do you think it would take for her to heal?"

"Oh, I don't know...About a week? You could just ask Baymax."

"Hmm...Alright. By the way, did you study for the test tomorrow?"

"Uh...Yeah, yeah," Eric lied.

* * *

**Do you know how much I want a Baymax in my house?! This is what would happen:**

**Me: *faking* OW!**

**Baymax: *inflates* Hello. *waves* I am Baymax. What do you need?**

**Me: I need a hug. o_o**

**Baymax: *hugs* *pats head* Are you satisf-**

**Me: NO! NEVERRR!**


End file.
